Where Are You When I Need You?
by AkiMaEsLo-TAN
Summary: Confessing your love is so hard. But what if not loving you back? Hearing that will make every living individual so scared. How will you cope up with this? There are only two choices, just lock yourself to your room and get depressed until you end up killing your own life or be a human and face this challenges.Tears will be shed, pain will be endured,trust will be commend. Lil OOC
1. Prologue: Standing In The Dark

A/N: Hai Guyzz so I decided to make mah own storeh of mein ahha. So this story of mine just instantly pop out on mah mind like a mushroom hahah. So yeah I hope u guyz enjoy ett!.

* * *

><p>Thunderous beats of lightning strikes the place .The clashing of wind joined the dreadful weather. Cold gust enveloping the dark alleys, heavy droplets pouring the mud-covered ground. Cold air emitting her fragile body. Tears flowing from her crooked façade as the tears from the sky joined her.<p>

She runs like somebody is chasing her but in reality nobody is chasing her…. Just the heavens covered in dark grey clouds. She passed the stream. In the corner of her eyes there lies her peripheral vision. At a distance, the latter saw the stream. It swirls in a chaotic wave. The swirling of the water of the stream is like the thoughts inside of her head… Spinning like an broken record.

'_I'm sorry… but I don't feel the same way….'_ The latter mentally cursed as she bit her lower lip with her precious tears flowing from the ground while wandering the streets.

'_I'm sorry…..' _ She blame herself for being an idiot, stupid and a loser for having high hopes that the ravenette accepts her feelings and that certain person could just love her back.

She doesn't care if somebody can judge her, she doesn't care if someone calls her crazy, lunatic or even psycho. In the end it all meant the same way, the words just made deeper. By her outward appearance many people walking from the streets noticed her. She can heard the murmurs from them talking about her. On how misery she undergoing through. She still choice to brushes away all of that murmurs from her mind. Knowing that they don't have any rights to just her. Nobody can know what is the intensity of pain she's feeling.

The fore-head girl continued running to escape from reality tough she doesn't even know where to go. Her outward appearance was in disgust. The brunette knows that speaking the truth the person must say it in a state of not being rude. Even though the ravenette rejects in a manner of being polite. There would always be a saying that truth always hurts. Action speaks louder than words they said, but always put it in your head, that words doesn't have any bones to physically damage the person, it does have the power to mentally, emotionally damage the person's feelings.

Remembering those honest words came from the ravenette's glossy lips just pierced the brunette's soul, mind and heart.

She still runs from the dark alleys clad with pain, agony and misery. 'Why would the reality can be so cruel?' She always thought when she was a teenager.

Why teenager? Because judging from the society today they can easily be physically, mentally, emotionally damaged resulting to be a dramatic individual.

The brunette may not be a religious person or as holy as the saints. But every night she kneel to the cold ground and pray the one who is above with tears flowing from her molten-gold eyes. She doesn't believe in prayers but just before her confession. She prayed with all of her heart for the first time that the raven-haired bassist could see just turned around to the drummer and could see the unbeatable love that nobody can ever beat. The drummer being so greedy she even requested that the ravenette could accept the latter's feelings and can appreciate it. But heaven's doesn't favor the certain confession and it ended up dramatically.

Placid silence was only can be heard as she stopped running the streets. She was now staring on the wet ground. Darkness invades her limp body. She was standing in the dark, she froze onto the place where she's standing, collecting the thoughts inside of her mind. In the matter of seconds she looked up to the sky. The cerulean sky was now covered in steel-glint color clouds. It was really raining cats and , good thing to describe what's happening to the brunette. This was exotic and bizarre event to the brunette because for the first time of 20 years of existence, she truly shed those precious tears to the ravenette who she truly love.

The drummer stood still as she recollect those thoughts inside her mind. Analyzing them carefully.

'I'd already lost her…. I am so fricking ridiculous. I hate myself. Why did a fall in love to her? My bestfriend…. I'm hopeless…. I don't want to live anymore!'

The brunette doesn't care anymore if she dies here or get struck the lightning. She doesn't mind if she dies from the coldness emitting her weak figure because in truth her heart, her mind, her soul will never be the same as always.

The tawny haired drummer stared into the sky with her eyes pleading for tears and mouth gasping for air. She begs the heaven to stop the misery corrupting her mind and lonesome soul.

At that time she realizes that the definition of love is an attraction between two individuals. Love can be specified into one sided love or many more including love triangle. Love can make the love struck person do crazy things, for them the word impossible doesn't exist in their life. Making what seems impossible to be possible. Love can take everything. Love can be full of mysterious and most especially in love sacrifices are made, the word pain always exist when it comes to the topic called love. Trust is always important. Not all moments are good heaven-like happening. Always put that in your mind. Nothing….. nothing in life has a good ending if you are the only one who choose it. If you want to have a happy life, then choose it. Because endings are so dull but to be continued is always better.

Happiness is a choice you are the only one who choose it better. It's better than to face all your burdens and be a human rather than lock yourself in your bedroom crying on this end so bad? Crying like tomorrow's the end of the world. That is bad because you've just waste your tears on some nonsense things due to your childlike attitude.

Back into the story….. The tawny haired drummer thinks about the conversation that happen earlier.

_Flashback_

'_I'm sorry Ritsu….. But we can be still be friends right?'_ The ebony haired lass formed an angel like though her mind was still in the stage of shock and her expression was still in disgust.

'_Yeah… we're still friends…..'_ The drummer managed to speak but on how her hope died is like a flower blooms so beautiful but it withered as the time flies so fast.

By that time silence echoed the room… Sign of being so akward, so the drummer being so knowledgeable when it comes at this akward situations. She, herself decided to break the silence. Because inside of her the silence kills her slowly inside.

'_By the way… I have some errands to run.. So I have to go.'_ Not waiting for any reply. The latter dashed to the door and opened it as she sprinted outside. Leaving the raven haired beauty.

_End of flashback_

By that flashback of hers gives her chills to her spine. She managed to form a faint smile but her energetic looking eyes that was full of hope and happy moments, was now bloodshot eyes that are full of misery, agony, dreadful experience and pain.

The heavens above the tawny haired lass continue to burst tears as the thunders continue to roar. The latter felt weakened, then alas, the certain drummer fell onto her knees to the cold and dirty ground. Clutching her chest where her shattered pieces of her heart lies.

A broken heart is like a mirror. You just choose to leave it broken than hurting yourself…trying to fix it… or in other words trying to rekindle the friendship you've lost once. All you going do to fix it is just wait that certain someone who is willing to get hurt and work with her/his hands just to fix it like good as new.

She stand like a tower but the way she walk is like a jelly ace.

The downpour of rain is like the sobs of the drummer… They can't be stopped. The thunder's roar is like the dying and hurt heart of the drummer…..Her heart slowly beats as it owner continue to form faint steps.

She is now physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. She has questions in her mind that needs to be answer.

'Does the one who is above despises me? Does He hate me?'Those questions made her feelings even worse. She swallowed her saliva as she felt her eyes was now dense, she grew tired as she walk.

'Will this friendship may come to an end? Will be this the end of my life?'

The latter felt her muscles on her legs had no any motivation to walk. The brunette felt her heart beats slow like turtle. She prayed that she will not die a lonesome seeker for happiness.

Alas…..her sight became jet black as the lights went off.

She fell onto the ground still clutching her heart.

After that a hoarse voice broke the silence echoing the dramatic sight.

"Ritsu!?" But that unknown person was too late….the depressed drummer already collapsed.

* * *

><p>AN: Man! Dat was dramatic! I really enjoyed writing this stuffs.

**BACKGROUND INFO:**

Ritsu confessed to her bestfriend ( u know who she is right?)but sadly though she got rejected. And now she was depressed.

Mehhhhh dramatic Ritsu strikes the way. Should I continue this? Hahah the reason y wrote dis? because I was bored at my classroom and nateng to do so I grab my pen and ntbk and an idea popped on mah head ahhah. Plus I don't have any assesments dat are unfinished hahah.

* * *

><p>Who is the "unknown person"?<p>

What is her/his relation to Ritsu?

Is he/she the cause of her depression? Or the one that will make her happy?

Let's find out on the next chapter!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Paradise- High Expectations

**A/N: Hai There! GUYZ asduiaiuhda**! What?! Imissedyousomuchthataiwanttocri lellelel XD Anywayzz I forgot to mention to u that the title of the chapters are real songs that connected to this topic of a certain chapters hahaha dats dat even makes sense? IM sorry for the late update! Da thing is mah school activities! Hey being a leader of more than 5 groups is very difficult. Anywayzz enough abawt talking about my personal life.. Anywayzz I hope you enjoy! One more thing I recommend you guize to listen to the song aka title of the chapter which is paradise while reading this.

* * *

><p>""= Talking<p>

**BOLD LETTERS**= important note, pov notif. Or effects. And A/N

'= Thoughts

_Blah blah_= Text messages and etc..

* * *

><p><strong>-Ritsu POV-<strong>

"Huh?! What am I doing here?" I found myself in a beige colored room that was decorated by a beautiful white curtains with an bunny imprinted on that specific thing. Its ornaments are two lilies in a blue colored pot. Then a typically college student's desk with a red colored lamp. Besides the desk there lies the huge bookshelf with books, novels, and even music magazine that are neatly arranged.

'Wow, this person must be a studious and organized one.' I thought as I examined the room while my hands stuffed on my pocket.

'This room is oddly familiar.'

As I examined the spacious room, my eyes averts the gaze to the bed. Their lies it bed side table as it reveals a picture frame with a photo. The photo reveals five girls who are wearing a Sakuragaoka uniforms.

I Tainaka Ritsu, for being so curious, I decided to walk to the bed side table. Then when I reached my destination, I took the picture frame. As I examined the picture.

My molten gold eyes widened as the photo revealed that it was my band!

"Ok, this is giving me Goosebumps." I said not to loud and not to silent while putting the precious thing to the place where it belongs.

"I need to explore this house first." So blame me for so being so curious. i couldn't help it hehhehe. It doesn't invade properties right? Besides the owner of this house is maybe close to me or my friends. Plus how do I end in this place?

So I decided to walk to the door reaching its knob. As I twisted it, it reveals a hallway that leads to the living room and to the bathroom.

I continued to walk but soon as I heard a two petite figures, one is seating on the green colored couch. I, myself decide to hide to the wall. Silently eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey Mio!"

My eyes widened as it sounds like my voice! What the heck two me? I started to panic as I saw someone that looks, act and sounds like me. And that certain person just talking to Mio! I started to walk in the hall way in circles. Sign of panicking.

"Ok calm the heck down will you Ritsu!" Great now I'm talking to myself. Am I crazy?

"Ok Just little peek won't be so bad right?" Ok as I said that I decided to form faint steps to the end of the hallway and I hide to one of its wall. With my ears and eyes that are eager to hear the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>-Conversation Normal POV-<strong>

"Mio~~~~"The strikingly ochre haired drummer whose wearing a yellow black stiped pullover with black shoes and blue loose jeans said in a lazily tone.

"What now Ritsu?" The long silky ravenette said whose reading a book got interrupted by a certain drummer.

"Nothing! I just wanted to hear your voice." The tawny haired drummer puts her trademark grin as she scratched the back of her head.

"Mou~~ By the way why are you here?" The ravenette asked as she put her book onto her lap. Then she looked to the drummer wearing her questionable look.

Stormy grey orbs clashes to the molten gold orbs that the tawny haired drummer possesses.

"Uhmmmm... I just want to talk with you." The drummer being so flustered whispered.

"Is it important?" The ravenette lass questioned with her eyebrows formed a questionable formation.

"Yes...Very important." The latter said as she sit on the couch beside the bassist.

The latter feel like her head is going to explode because of the tension she feels. She even can feel the erratic beating of her heart. Like it's going to pump outside. She can feel the sweat dripping to her pullover. The latter can even heard the clock ticking, water dripping from the sink, sweat tingling from her sweaty fore head dwn to her pullover, she even hear her heavy breathes.

"Then go ahead. Ritsu."The bassist glued her eyes to the drummer. The ravenette is so curious on what the certain molten gold eyed going to say. Inside her head is full of thoughts on whether it's a trademark tease of the drummer or not.

'Here goes nothing.' The drummer swallowed her saliva as she thought those words. She closed her eyes for a second and breath heavily. Her arms and legs are shaking, sign of being so nervous. Inside in her mind there's a world war 3 going. Her thoughts are both fighting on whether the confession is going to be well or not. But in the end she gathers those courage inside of her heart.

"Mio remember the promise we made when we are just kids?" Ok blame the certain drummer for being so mindful when it comes to sweet memories.

"Ah... Yes? Why are you asking that?" The raven haired asked as she remembers the vow when they were just kids. She formed a faint smile as she remembers those halcyon days.

"When we were just kids I, myself made a promise that I will stay by your side for the rest of my existence on this world..." Ritsu said in a serious monotone. With her focused on the stormy grey eyes that the bassist possesses.

After that a placid yet so tension rising silence occupied the spacious room. The drummer being so nervous, stopped after saying the vow they've made. She looks at the alluring face of the ravenette. It was full of curiosity and her stormy grey orbs signifies to just continue on what the latter saying.

"Can I continue that promise? But not as just being friends..."The drummer gather her courage and braveness to say the last word. "But as being lovers..."

The other 'Ritsu' was just listening on their conversation with her golden eyes widened.

The ravenette was in the stage of shock. She doesn't know what to reply. She doesn't want to hurt her bestfriend's feelings. She just wait those words to just sink in her head.

As the tension rises, the silence became to invades the room. As on cue the roar of thunders agrees. So the ravenette decided to broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Ritsu...but we can be still friends right?" The ravenette did her best to reconcile the friendship they've built for so many years. She doesn't want to end it this way. Mentioning those words that the drummer said today. But her own feelings is very peculiar. By that phrase she said, she managed to form an angel-like smile. But that face of hers cannot even be describe by the author of this story.

Instead of running, she decided to break the silence. To just accept the fact that her bestfriend just see her just a friend...only just a friend.

"Yeah...we're still friends..."After that a awkward silence filled the room. Yeah, like one of those television dramas. When the one who confess got just rejected, followed by a silence. Yes very cliché.

Back to the other 'Ritsu'... Her eyes widened as she remembers those conversation she heard are just like the one that happened to her. The word 'I'm sorry' or 'we can still be friends' traumatizes her as well. Because in general nothing always is the same... you can throw a plate on the ground. You can sorry for the plate. But does the word 'sorry' brings the pieces of broken plate together and get fixed? The same thing with a broken heart. You can't just say sorry. You have to mean it. You need to do something to achieve something. It doesn't just apply on the topic called love, you can apply it on your daily life.

If you want to be successful, then be it. You can't climb the ladder of success with your hands stuffed on your pockets. If you want to have a happy life, then choose it. Because you are the one who is in charge of your own happiness...Nobody else.

She noticed a crystal clear liquid pouring the ground as she cried. She stared to the distorted image of the place. Then suddenly it disappears.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Gasps<strong>-

"Ha?! So it was only just a dream?! So that explains why?!" The drummer awoke from a worst nightmare. She thought yesterday was just a dream. But she later noticed a sensation of pain at the back of her head. She touched it. Then she realized it was a bandage.

"It hurts so much..." She said it not just to her wound. But also to her freshly broken heart. Knowing that a heart could break but the pain can last.

"Awww... Why did I end up here?" The brunette talks to herself.

Then suddenly a figure of a boy showed up to her room.

"Onee-chan! So you're finally awaked? I was so worried about you." The spiky haired boy said in a worried tone to her sister.

"Satoshi! Why did I end up in my room? I thought I was wandering the streets?" The latter said in a doubtful tone.

"Well M- I-I mean I saw you on the dark alley. I thought you had a serious head injury... So together with my friends we've brought you to the hospital. Then mom rushed to the hospital without waiting dad. The doctor said it was nothing serious but all you have is to recover your strength, so that your wound could heal. The hazel eyed boy answered with his flustered emotion, sweat dripping to his shirt, even though the air conditioner is working.

"A-a-anyways!? Mom told me to you to go down to have some dinner." Molten gold eyes stared to the hazel eyes with full of doubts.

"O-ok?! I have to go now." With that statement the latter dashed to door and to the hallway.

"What a bad liar." The latter was intellectual enough to know a person is lying. She clench her teeth as she clench her to hands. Avoiding those tears from her amber eyes, threatening to fall.

'Why did everybody in this world need to lie?' She was being so angry at that time. She even cursed the world.

'Why would He let me suffers this much?' They've said nobody's perfect. It means that humans commit mistakes, humans can make regretful choices that causes them huge consequences, humans can even forgot who is the one who helps us in need. Because the truth is... we are only humans. We are not perfect. We are full of imperfections. When you have a problems or burdens, sometimes you question Him. That why would He let these things happens to you. The only answer is He wanted you to remember Him in all times. Don't just remember Him in times of troubles, when you need help, when you are worrying and scared. But remember Him when you have your achievements. All things happens for a reason... Always put that in your mind.

Ok back to the story because author-san got a little too carried away . ^^ :D

So without waiting for any time. In the matter of seconds she got up with that angry façade of hers. She went to her cabinet that are full of clothes. She grabbed a yellow checkered polo with a white Aero Style pullover, top with a black leather jacket. A pair of loose jeans and a white Chuck Taylor shoes.

Blame author-san for being not fashionable when it comes to clothes heheh . ^^ :D

The latter quickly dashed to her bathroom. There lies its toilet, shower, bath tub, and many more. She searched for its hidden fire exit. Then as she twist the knob it reveals a ladder that leads to the Tainaka's backyard. She climbed down to ladder then reaching to its ground. She escaped to her own home to rest and relax her mind, soul and heart even though she doesn't feel well. She is still mad.

As she remembers those angriness plotting inside of her heart, corrupting her own soul. The leaves rustles as she sprinted to the streets remembering those feelings made her even so infuriated. In truth they are only vexations to your spirit.

She always expect that life will always be good and enjoyable. Not to mention her happy go lucky attitude. She always knows that don't have ups and downs. But let's face it in life; if it's only happy moments, it is way too boring. Just like a heart monitor if it's flat that means you're dead if it has ups and downs it means you're alive. If your life has challenges, burdens, problems then it is more fun and enjoyable. You cannot appreciate happiness if you don't undergo sadness. You cannot experience being loved, if you don't experience pain first.

In life it is okay to expect, but always don't get your expectations went overboard. In the end you will get hurt. So always rely on yourself, work with your own hands so you can be dependable.

Madness plots inside of her lonesome heart as her furious expression printed on her face grew more serious. She continues to sprint just to reach her destination.

Back to her house, a worried boy looked to her room. After looking to her sister's empty bed and bathroom, he dashed to the stairs to reach the dining room, almost falling down the stairs. He exclaimed to her mother who is preparing the table for a leisurely dinner.

"Oka-san!" Gasping for air, the boy said in an uneasy way.

"What it is Satoshi? Didn't I tell you to get your sister?" The cheerful middle aged woman said while holding a handful of plates.

"Onee chan!"

"What happened to your sister?!" The woman starting to worried.

"O-onee chan is missing!" The boy shouted in an abashed manner.

With that statement, the plates fell to the ground forming into shattered pieces as the owner's eyes widened with her tears flowing down to her worried face pouring the ground where the shattered pieces of plates scattered.

Outside the window, to the forest is wolf standing at the edge of the cliff, with its furious expression the wolf cried as its letting out its anger to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I again Im sorreh for the wrong grammars, feel free to correct me. Also please R&R! :D

Background Info: Ritsu dreamt about the conversation then the conversation above was **EXACTLY happened**. Then after knowing that Satoshi lied and Mio probably hates her she is in the state of anger.

* * *

><p>Was Satoshi telling the truth?<p>

Who is the person that helped Satoshi to carry Ritsu to the hospital?

Was that person the cause of Ritsu's depression or not?

Is that person can make Ritsu recover?

Who is that certain person whose name starts with letter M?

Let's find out in the next chapter! Please R&R! :D


	3. Chapter 2:Comatose - Helpful Advices

**A/N:** HAIZZZ GUYSZZ ^^ KAWAII FACE XD. First of all, I'm sorreh for not updating any of mah storrehs. The thing is, I have so many school work stuffs.. Like the student council elections. Then I won in the elections . The 4th periodical exams. Which I almost top on almost everything XD. (I don't really study that much…. Lel XD) And the announcing of honors.. Which I placed on the position of being 1st honorable mention XD… Which of course, a blessing from HIM. Then lastly, the clearance XD.. I rushed at signing mah clearance. So I can finally have mah summer… OK enough with the talking! Let's begin on the reading! (rhymesss XD)

* * *

><p>"blah blah"- Talking<p>

**BOLD LETTERS- important note, POV notif. Effects and also A/N**

'blah'- Thoughts

_Blah meh _- Text msgs and etc..

* * *

><p>A lonesome figure sprinted across the vast yet so dark alley. Only illuminated by the street lights. Frantic footsteps can only be heard as the latter began to gasps for air. Memories of the past began to haunt her.<p>

Words can be used as a praising thing or a tremendous meaning of pain. Words are knives. Words can be so flattering. Words have the power to break each other feelings. So, before you speak. Think if it's nice. Think if it's necessary. Think if it cannot hurt the feelings of an individual. If you choose not. Then you are just a bastard.

As the helpless individual began to sprint. But first of all, why is she running in the first place? Is that because she wanted to get tired? The answer is no. We all know that running away or avoiding the problem doesn't resolve anything, right? Avoiding problems is a choice. A choice, that will lead to a tumultuous debacle. Choose to face this problems and be a human. But alas, the brunette choose to run from her problems.

Those past events began to corrupt her mind. Looking at the alley in pain. She isn't quite sure on why is this happening to her. She suffers like hell. The brunette cannot handle the pain anymore. The muscles of her short legs felt pain. But she just brushes of away as she continues to sprint almost passing the small chapel.

She almost passed at the chapel. Her peripheral vision can distinguish the place. Then she halted at her action. Shooting glares at the white chapel with its light source is a bright light bulb attached to its female socket located at the top of the oak wood cross.

Clenching her teeth, trembling in anger, words cannot express her angry façade as her two hands clenched so hard, as she saw the sight.

Looking at the sight with her aura that screams- Don't Mess At Me At This Time. Even the stray dogs will not be even close to 1 meter to her.

"-**Tch-** You don't exist." The brunette muttered in a monotone. When she says that statement the wind began to grew cold. The swaying of trees began to join. The rustling of leaves and newspapers began to move to the feet of the brunette.

What makes her say that? Why did He is involved in this situation? The tawny haired drummer just wanted to just accept the fact that the confession didn't end up well. In fact it even left a scar on her heart. Blinded by the fact that He doesn't think that it is the right time or He don't think that she was the right person. The confession just had the impact to destroy the certain drummer, resulting the drummer to despise Him.

Is loving back someone is that very hard? Yes, it is very hard because if you love someone you have to sacrifice anything you have. You have to open your mind, heart and soul to that person. You have to make a commitment to each other. If your love is not that true or pure. Then what's the sense of loving that person if your love is just full of lies? It will only result on hurting that person. Then depression will strike his/her. It is okay to tell the bitter truth than seeing their smile by your sweet lies.

Truth hurts, words are knives but later on you will appreciate those hurtful words because it will set you free.

But don't blame Him for letting this happen to you. In fact He is just writing the story of your life. Also don't compare your story to some happy endings like those in some fluffy fairy tale like stories. Because they are written by an writer. While yours, is written by Him.

If the drummer had powers, she would just choose to rewind the time. Just to correct her mistakes, and doing the right thing. But alas... we are just only humans that can commit mistakes.

Just then when she proceeded on doing her actions. She was later interrupted when a man stepped in out of the blue, saying..

"I'm afraid you're wrong... young lady." An old man just showed up in front of her, with a smile written on his face.

**Ritsu's POV**

Just as I proceeded on walking down the streets. I was later interrupted by an old man. Great, now I have to face this oldie that was saying I am wrong. I turned around to him. I guess this oldie is a priest or pastor or whatsoever. Judging by his looks and clothing style. He was wearing a grey buttoned up shirt with clerical collar wrapped around on his neck. He wears black slacks and a pair of black leather shoes. He wears some old school glasses.

Okay back to the story.

"Uh... Who the heck are yah?" I asked him shooting glares at his cerulean eyes.

"Young lady, name is not important why don't you just sit with me on the nearby bench."

"Okay, oldie I don't have the mood to talk somebody right now. Because I have a rough time yesterday." I stated as I turn my back on the other side crossing my arms then closing my eyes in annoyance. Because seriously? It is hard to commend your trust again, if you are just going to hurt yourself, again and again. But also don't forget to give others a second chance. Because everyone deserves a second chance. You will never know if they will become the source of your happiness. But if they end up hurting you, then don't give them a third chance anymore because they will only hurt you the same way they hurt you at first. But, if you love that person so much. You will become a martyr for the sake of your relationship.

This kind of relationship doesn't only exist among lovers. But it also exist among families.

Just as then I turned to the old man. He was already seated on the nearby bench near at the chapel.

"Come on, seat here." He said gesturing me to seat beside him.

'What da heck?! This oldie is surely testing me.' Anyways I should go and seat beside him. Besides he looks pretty harmless plus he's a priest or pastor. So maybe I should trust him.

So I decided to seat beside him. But in the matter of seconds he is just looking on the vast skies. Wait- Is this guy messing with me? Alright Ritsu time out, I'm going to sprint again to streets or to be specified wandering the streets like a beggar.

Gritting my teeth furiously, while slowly standing up. A hand touched me. What!?

Staring at his eyes and face. His façade said that. Don't go. What da heck?! What's wrong with this?!

"I believe that you don't have the attitude or virtue of being patient." Saying in a very monotone voice.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He asks while staring onto my face. Leaving me there stunned. Wow, I mean what? I guess his words are true not to mention that I got hurt for a moment there. So without hesitating, I managed to sit beside him. While staring to the cold ground, legs crossed.

"What's that all 'bout oldie?" I asked out of the blue.

"I was just testing you." He answered my question. And that made me shock that he was testing me earlier.

"But why?!" Curiosity got over me. But why was he testing me in the first place?

"Young lady, earlier you said that He doesn't exist... I know in your mind that you questioned Him that why does He lets this misery corrupts you... The only answer is... He is just testing you... On how strong you are. And how patient you are, waiting for the right person... Because patience is not the ability to wait.. But the ability to maintain your attitude and faith while waiting." There was a pause between that. "Oh, how brave you are declaring your love to a person... especially to your bestfriend. People like that deserves to earn respect.. for having courage and strength to confess" He said those words. While I broke the gaze to the ground then looked at him.

Woah!? Did he mention the word bestfriend?! How does he know about that?

"How did yo-" I asked at him but got later interrupted.

"I know the intensity of pain you're undergoing through... But don't let that affect you... It is normal to questioned Him. But don't put all the blame on Him... Maybe He got reasons on why He doesn't favor to your relationship. Or it is not the right person or time... Everything happens for a reason. He has a reason for allowing things to happen... We may never understand His wisdom, but we simply have to..."

Okay, this person has some words of wisdom coming directly from his mouth.

"There is a time for everything. But judging by your looks, you want to have power to reverse the time. You bargained to Him, that you want to reverse it to undo your actions. Dear, you can't change the past... But you can work at the present then change the future. You don't have to worry about the future."

Long silence dominated the place. As the cold wind began to the my skin. He began to open his mouth while into his eyes... like it was staring into my soul, with a serious glint in it.

I sat beside him then returning as his gaze. I felt that my aura screams "Serious Ritsu is in Da House!"

Wutt?! Dang you author! XD

Okay, great thing to ruined the frickin mood.

Why is he telling me this things? Does he know me? Does he know what happened to me? I started to doubt him. But I always keep in mind that I need to listen to him. For the sake of myself.. But is he my mother? He even preach at me, like his my mother or relatives. Heck my mother is even a better disciplinarian than any teachers at this world.

I was spacing out that moment until...

"And now, you are now angry." Swallowing his lava as he began to continue. "I know it is wrong to judge a person. But don't be like a pathetic person, begging her to love you back... That's wrong.. What's over is over... I know loving can hurt.. It hurts sometimes. But it'll make you feel alive. But as time goes by, time will heal you.."

Eyes widened.

"Don't let your heart bleed. 'Cause _only words bleed_."

Legs shaking.

"Smile, even if it's fake.. Because smiling is the best makeup that you can wear. Laugh, even if you hurt. Because He doesn't want to see His child being so broken and shattering into pieces. Also it boast your immune system." He smiles at me. Then he continued on speaking... or preaching at me. "Don't let anyone get to you...

"You're _beautiful_ regardless of what anyone says to you."

Ouch... My head just exploded. As my heart pumping loudly.

Just as he began to stand. I stand too. But I asked him a question first.

"Wait, How do you know that something odd or unusual is happening to me?" I questioned him.

He reply me his cheerful smile.

'Huh?! What?'

"_Real eyes, realize, real lies_..."

By that simple yet meaningful statement just awaken my _comatose_ soul. Realizing that I was a foolish person for cursing Him. Even getting angry at my family. And the whole world.. Wishing to myself, that I don't wanna live. I even lie to others that I feel good, but in general not... I must be grateful then. To Him. And that mysterious person... Speaking of that I must thank him.

Just as I searched for him. I saw him but got he was disappeared in the cold mist of air.

Shocked at first. But quickly changed by my smile.

"Humans are mysterious creatures." At last, I finally smiled.

Because a Hero has finally saved me.

"Now where now? I don't want to go home.. Because things will get awkward...Hmmm.. Oh! I know! I will go to Mugi."

I said those words as I began to walk to the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HAIZXC Guyzzz… I apologize if there are so many grammar errors ;-;.. CAuzz English is not mah native language or mah mother tongue… Pls bear wid me! XD.. Anywayzz I will try to update Define Love Okay? :D. Then I will work on mah new projectsss… So pls R&R… Also critics and reviews are greatly welcome. Feel free to correct meh! XD

* * *

><p>Does the old man helped Ritsu to feel better?<p>

Why Ritsu is going to Mugi?

Who is the person that helped Satoshi to carry Ritsu to the hospital? (last chap question)

What lesson did you all learn in this chapter?

* * *

><p>Again Plsss R&amp;R! =D<p>

-AkiMaEsLo-AkiMaEs-AkiMa-Aki


End file.
